


Relics of the Heart

by whiteroses77



Series: Stoic Love [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:11:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jor-El is sent by his father to Earth on a trial, he meets disillusioned married woman Louise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relics of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Set during S3 Relic.

TITLE: Relics of the Heart  
PAIRING: Jor-El/Louise  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: 2801  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Jor-El is sent by his father to Earth on a trial, he meets disillusioned married woman Louise  
Authors note: Set during S3 Relic. ~*~  
Smallville 1961

Jor-El was walking along the main street of Smallville, the small community that was nearby to the place, that several generations ago, one of his own ancestors created the portal to Krypton, on the continent that the humans called North America. His father Seyg-El had sent him here, to show him the consequences of letting his emotions rule his judgement. To show him what their society would degenerate into, if people did not follow the rules of logic, Seyg-El had thought, seeing these primitives would shock Jor-El into following his rules when he returned home to Krypton, except it hadn’t. Yes, it had been very strange and surprising when he had arrived, yet Jor-El had revelled in it.

Oh, Jor-El knew that Earth was far from being a paradise, there were many examples of brutality and even apathy, people willing to ignore the woes of this world. But Jor-El saw these humans struggling to be better, he saw keen minds coming to grasp, what on Krypton were rudimentary sciences, Jor-El glanced across the street, and he smiled, there was also beauty here on Earth.

Jor-El took a moment to observe the attractive woman, who had just exited a building; she was dark haired, dressed in green and carried with her, a printed document that the humans called a magazine. Suddenly, a human male tried to forcefully, take the woman’s purse, and Jor-El crossed the street and went to her aid, he dragged the man away from her, who then sailed through the air before being halted by landing against a lamppost. Jor-El was not concerned for the criminal, he helped the woman to her feet before retrieving her magazine, she looked at him in wonder and something else, they introduced themselves, her name was Louise, and Jor-El told her, the closest human name to his own, which he had heard while he had been here on Earth, Joe.

A law enforcement officer arrived, who questioned Jor-El’s presence in Smallville, when he had replied that he was only passing through on his way home, Louise had smiled at him, and commented that he was lucky. The officer had told him, ‘Louise has always had stars in her eyes’, Jor-El didn’t quite understand the phrase, but the way that Louise’s green eyes shone up at him, it could not be a bad thing. A vehicle arrived then, an average human male exited the vehicle, calling Louise’s name, Louise looked saddened, and then left with the man, and Jor-El discerned that this male was Louise’s life partner, although from what Jor-El had witnessed, it was not a fulfilling partnership. Jor-El wondered why that was, if they had chosen to unite themselves together.

~*~

Jor-El was enjoying the Earth food from the diner in Smallville, the nutritional value was suspect but the taste was delicious, it was the day after he had met Louise, and she was still on his mind. He had spoken to other humans, and seen many things since his trial had begun, but this woman had caught his interest more than the rest. His father would reprimand him, if he knew, except his father wasn’t here was he.

As he exited on to the street, a vehicle pulled up beside him, and Jor-El turned and Louise’s smiling face greeted him, “Hi Joe, are you busy?”

Jor-El smiled, “No not at all. What can I do for you?”

Louise’s smiled widened, and Jor-El’s heart fluttered, Louise suggested, “We could go for a drive?”

He asked, “A drive to where?”

Louise shook her head and laughed, “To nowhere, just driving around.”

Jor-El tilted his head quizzically, and Louise laughed some more, “Are you coming?”

It seemed a very strange concept to Jor-El, but he was willing to go anywhere with this intriguing Earth woman. He got into the vehicle and looked at Louise, who was watching his every move. Then she turned and concentrated on the road as they pulled away from the curb.

They spent most of the day together, until the evening had drawn in; they sat side-by-side in the car and they just talked, compared to the women on Krypton, conversation with Louise was unsophisticated but it was also more complicated than Jor-El had ever experienced, everything Louise discussed always led back to her emotions. It was almost overwhelming to experience but also liberating to be able to share his feelings and not keep his emotions contained.

After a tense confrontation with the law enforcement officer from the day before, who seemed to believe his duty, included policing the private interactions of the residents of his sector. Louise shared her distress; of being united with her husband Dex, explaining to Jor-El how she had succumbed to the wishes of her father, in marrying Dex in the first place, of her regrets at doing so. Jor-El found him-self sharing with her, his problems with his own father, Louise had told him of her wish for them to runaway together, Jor-El had smiled, it was a wonderful thought and although he had fought his father’s control, he knew he couldn’t stay here on this wonderful and crazy planet. But looking into Louise’s eyes made the future and his destiny seem unimportant.

He found himself revealing his origins, he told her of the colours of Krypton, and he showed her the great powers that the yellow sun of this solar system bestowed on Kryptonian’s whilst they were here. He took this beautiful Earth woman into his arms and floated them high into the starry night sky, and Jor-El smiled, now she really did have stars reflected in her eyes.

~*~

Jor-El knew within Earth’s society, what he and Louise was doing was considered wrong, that human’s held the marriage bond as sacred above all else, but Jor-El wasn’t human, his society held science and logic sacred, and where was the logic in being unhappy, or being trapped within a undesirable union. The purpose of being united was to have a rewarding and productive future. He felt no remorse when he agreed to meet Louise at her home while her husband was at work, being with Louise made him want to ignore the whole universe!

Louise showed him into the barn, at Jor-El’s look of inquiry, Louise explained, “I’m sorry about this, and though I do not love Dex the way he wants me to, I do respect him too much to take you to his bed,”

Jor-El felt a surge of primitive instincts rush through him, at her words and her meaning. Although sexual relations were not unknown, on Krypton, it was not based on primitive need! Jor-El reached out and took her in his arms; and he kissed, he pulled away and he told her truthfully and a little breathlessly, that he had never felt like this before. She held his gaze and he saw in her eyes desire and longing, so he kissed her again.

She broke away from him and then rushed off towards the rear of the barn; he caught up with her, and turned her into his arms and kissed her again. They attacked each other’s clothes, he removed her blouse, and she helped him remove his shirt, and then he pulled his undershirt off over his head and then they fell into the hay together. Louise lay draped over him, and kissed him desperately, her fingers threaded through his hair and Jor-El returned the kiss just as hungrily. He turned them over in the hay and Jor-El stared down into her eyes, his hands went to the waistband of her full red skirt, he unfastened it and pulled the skirt down over her hips and away. Louise swallowed uncertainly, and Jor-El kissed her again to quieten any nervousness she was feeling.

His hands roamed and caressed her body, he took hold of the edge of Louise’s camisole, he pushed it up, and revealed her small but perfectly formed breasts, he leaned forward and sucked one of the peaked nipples into his mouth, Louise whimpered and her fingers returned to his hair. Jor-El hardened even more inside his pants and he groaned, he changed breasts, and Louise tried to push her breast further into his mouth.

As Jor-El reached down to adjust him-self, Louise’s small hand snaked between them, and she grasped his length through the fabric, and massaged him. He moaned and lifted his head and watched her as he reached down and pulled her panties away. Her fingers went to his zipper and Jor-El stopped her, she looked confused, and Jor-El smiled, “I want to…”

Louise’s brow furrowed, “What…?”

Jor-El settled himself between her thighs, and he watched her reactions as he dipped his head and licked at her slit, Louise eyes widened in surprise and she squirmed beneath him. She asked him, “What are you doing?”

Jor-El was surprised, “What do you mean, haven’t you…has Dex never…?”

Louise shook her head, Jor-El smiled, “It is okay, let me make you feel good.”

Louise nodded, and Jor-El returned to his task, and sucked her clitoris, and Louise bucked up towards his mouth and she mewled, soon her thighs were trembling, she suddenly pushed him away, he looked up, “What’s the matter?”

Louise looked dishevelled and she cried, “It’s too much, it’s never been like this before!”

Jor-El grinned, “We haven’t even finished yet.”

Louise looked nervous, so Jor-El caressed her thighs to calm her, then he dipped his head to continue and Louise tried to turn her body and crawl away. Jor-El was more turned on than he had ever been before, to know he was giving her something nobody else ever had. He grasped her hips and held her still and he licked her again from behind, and Louise hanged her head and moaned, “Joe!”

Oh Rao, everything about her excited him, her beauty, her slight but lovely body and her taste. He manoeuvred her so her legs spread wider, and he dove, right back into her with his tongue and Louise moaned again. After he had tasted enough of her, and she was panting heavily, he turned her around onto her back, and she gazed up at him in awe, she caressed his lips “Oh my god, it has never felt like this before, Joe.”

Jor-El smiled back at her; “I’ve never wanted anyone as much as I want you!” he reached down and released himself from his jeans, Louise gaze down at him, and her breathing quickened. He placed himself at her entrance and Louise nodded, she breathed, “Yes, Joe.”

He pushed forward and slid into her, she was wet for him but still she gasped, and her eyes rolled back, “Oh god, so big, so much bigger than Dex.” She panted.

Jor-El felt within him a primitive masculine pride, so he withdrew and thrust back inside, and Louise gasped again and tried to claw his back. Jor-El covered her mouth with his, and they shared a passionate kiss, their tongues playing against each other’s. Then Jor-El started thrusting in earnest and Louise wrapped her legs around his back and held on to him, oh Rao, it was so wonderful, he wished he could stay here, on Earth, with Louise, inside her always.  
Louise cried out his name, and convulsed beneath him, and Jor-El moaned out his love for her.

~*~

They lay together in the hay; Louise’s head was on his chest, he felt the warmth of her breathe on him when she told him, “I love you Joe.”

Jor-El kissed her forehead, and smoothed her hair with his hand, “I love you too, Louise.”

“When are you leaving town?”

Jor-El sighed, “I am supposed to be leaving really soon, I will know for sure when I get a message.”

“Take me with you, Joe. I don’t want to stay here. It was bad enough before, but now I’ve had you, now I know what is out there. I know I will never be happy staying in Smallville, not without you.”

Oh Rao, he wished it were possible. He wished he could take Louise to Krypton and be happy there, but things were too different on Krypton, even if Louise’s human body could endure Krypton’s gravity. The society was so different; Louise was a free spirit who found the way of life in Smallville stifling, so how would she feel on a world with strict conventions on everything. Where emotions were something to overcome not celebrate where most Kryptonian’s thought of humans as primitives.

“I’m sorry Louise, where I am from; I do not think you would be happy there. I cannot take you with me.”

Louise had but on a brave face, and said it was okay. When they realised the time, they had to rush to redress, and Jor-El left as Louise didn’t want Dex to find them together.

~*~

When Jor-El received the message that he was to return home, and that the portal would be opened for him to night, he felt an intense mixture of emotions. Part of him wanted to go to Louise and just runaway, go, and live a simple life here on Earth. The other part thought of all his preparations, all his studies, all for the purpose of entering the Science Academy, for his desire to make scientifically advancements for the good of Kryptonian society, and because he wanted his father and the rest of the House of El to be proud of him.

When he went to Louise and he had told her of his leaving, she had cried and begged him to take her with him, his heart felt like it was twisting in his chest, as he explained why it could never happen.

He finally understood why Seyg-El was so determined to show his son why emotions were so dangerous, how the consequences of choices he made based on his emotions could hurt others.

When the criminal from their first meeting entered the barn pointing a crude weapon at them, Jor-El had stood defiant, knowing that such a weapon could not hurt him under a yellow sun. But while the criminal had been scared away when the bullets just bounced off him; Jor-El had turned around to see that Louise had been fatally wounded, her dying words a declaration of her love for him. Jor-El gathered her in his arms and he cried, he heard the calls of distress of her husband as he came out of the house at the sounds of the weapon, and Jor-El realised, he would be blamed for her death, so he ran.

Halfway to the portal, he came to a stop, his gut turned over and he vomited, she was dead, the woman he loved was dead. If he had just left her alone, she might not be dead; he assumed criminal had come to that barn to get revenge on him for foiling his robbery, if he had not let his feelings overwhelm him, Louise would never have been in the line of fire.

As he tried to get himself under control, he was confronted by the farmer who owned the land. After proclaiming his innocence in the murder, the man had given him the benefit of the doubt, showing Jor-El he was right about these humans, there were good ones, if humans were all like Hiram Kent and his wife, this world would be a better place. Hiram Kent helped him get to the cave system that held the portal, and Hiram offered him his help in the future and then he left.

Jor-El thought about what had happened to him while he had been on Earth, he knew his father would be bitterly disappointed in Jor-El’s actions, Jor-El decided it was better if his father never found out. He decided to leave the trial journal here in the portal hub. Everything that had happened here on Earth needed to stay on Earth. Along with these kinds of feelings, he would return and be the good son; he would join the Science Academy, he would focus solely on his career, he would do what he had to, to make Krypton a better society.

He could not even imagine meeting anyone like Louise again, somebody he could feel passionate about, someone who could make him feel this deeply, ever again, especially not on Krypton. She would have to be very special.

When the portal from Krypton opened, Jor-El stepped through it into the light; he was determined to meet his destiny.

The end  



End file.
